


Extra, Extra, Read All About It!

by PipTheMagnificent



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Multi, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Told in snippets of newspapers notes letters pamphlets etc, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipTheMagnificent/pseuds/PipTheMagnificent
Summary: Told in snippets of newspapers, notes, letters, pamphlets, and more, follow Fire Lord Zuko into his future after the end of the war.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849897
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	Extra, Extra, Read All About It!

**Author's Note:**

> Zutara Week Day 6: Affirm. 
> 
> This one is definitely a stretch. I took the definition of affirm as to validate, and to offer (someone) emotional support or encouragement. I thought of how Zuko would probably hyperfixate on what people thought of him, and how would he know that? Newspapers. Then I thought of all the other types of writing that show bits of life, and of a book series I liked when I was younger (Regarding the Fountain) that told the whole story through emails and newspapers and texts and I was off!

**_The Phoenix Times_ **

**Phoenix King Ozai Deposed; Exiled Traitor Zuko Takes Control**

The Fire Nation has never had a darker day. Yesterday, we were prepared to become the masters of the world. Today, an imposter sits on the throne, and the glorious past of our empire is desecrated. 

Phoenix King Ozai has wrongfully been stripped of his powers by the cowardly, youthful Avatar. After disappearing for one hundred years, the Avatar finally appeared. Clearly, however he has been addled mentally by his long stretch in the iceberg. Any sensible person would support the Fire Nation. To show your discontent with the new government, sign the petition available in Wuzho Square, and attend the protest that is happening… _continued on page 2._

* * *

**_The Dragon Times_ **

**A Change of Ownership**

This newspaper has gone under new ownership, with the past staff having been arrested for treason. Anyone sending traitorous and slanderous mail to the offices of the newspaper will be reported to the palace. Fire Lord Zuko has brought peace to this nation after too long, and as editor of this newspaper, I will not condone any libel against his name. To cap off this introductory issue of the _Times,_ we will be printing a list correcting all of the numerous false rumors going around about our new Fire Lord. 

  1. The Fire Lord is dishonorable. This rumor is blatantly false. Although the Fire Lord was exiled as a child, he was exiled simply for attempting to protect new soldiers, fellow citizens of the Fire Nation. The Agni Kai, and ensuing scar he gained, were dishonorable only to Ozai. When the _Times_ interviewed General Iroh, advisor to the throne and Uncle to the Fire Lord, he proved all the rumors wrong by providing a detailed account of how the Fire Lord gained back his own honor. 
  2. See the full list and interview with General Iroh on page 3. 



* * *

The Coronation of Fire Lord Zuko

_By Command of the Fire Lord, the Minister of Relations is directed to invite_

**_Katara of the Southern Water Tribe_ ** _to be present at Coronation Square in Caldera City on the 21 June, 100 AG, for the formal coronation of Fire Lord Zuko._

* * *

Attention! To anyone who is missing _O_ ld _Z_ eal _A_ nd _I_ dyllic times, visit the offices of the Order for Patriotism at 2 Shenta Street. We will discuss the glory of the Fire Nation, in all its incarnations, and plan for a festival to celebrate the past. It will feel as if we are back in the good old times. 

* * *

NOTICE: ANYONE WHO IS FOUND TO POSSESS A FLYER FROM THE ORDER FOR PATRIOTISM WILL BE FINED AND POSSIBLY QUESTIONED. ANYONE FOUND TO HAVE ATTENDED A MEETING WILL BE INVESTIGATED AND COULD RECEIVE JAIL TIME. THE ORDER FOR PATRIOTISM IS A COVER FOR THOSE HOPING TO BRING BACK THE DEPOSED AND DISHONORABLE OZAI. NO MERCY WILL BE SHOWN TO COLLABORATORS. ANYONE USING THE CODE “ _O_ ld _Z_ eal _A_ nd _I_ dyllic” FOR OZAI WILL BE PLACED ON A WATCH LIST. 

* * *

Ministry of Internal Affairs, Survey of Fire Nation citizens 103 AG. 

Summary of report: On the third anniversary of the ascension of Fire Lord Zuko, approval ratings are higher than ever. A staggering 57 percent replied that they believe the Fire Lord is doing well at the moment. When asked what prompted the positive response, most respondents cited things such as

  * The trade agreement with the Water Tribes for healers to come reside in the Fire Nation
  * The food pantries set up for veterans and those with low annual incomes
  * The changes to the education system, ridding it of propaganda



A comprehensive report is available upon request, including the exact figures, charts, and all citizen comments and suggestions.

* * *

_To Captain Tyno -_  
  
With the recent capture of the last holdout of public Ozai supporters, there is not as much need for bodyguards for the Fire Lord. Please have three of the men you had assigned to the Fire Lord remain, and shift the remaining four to general palace duty. 

Thank you. 

_Commander Daiju_

* * *

_Inside an envelope_ _there is a folded flyer._

Jasmine Dragon Grand Celebration!

5 years since the end of the war and beginning of the Great Peace!

Come celebrate with us over a hot cup of tea and enjoy the festive atmosphere. 

All are invited and all are welcome.

_Tucked into the folded foyer is another note, written quickly in a beautiful script._

My dearest nephew: I know you are busy, but I hope you will take the time to come visit me in Ba Sing Se. We are having a reunion of sorts, and the rest of Team Avatar will all be there. I look forward to seeing you. -Uncle Iroh

* * *

Jasmine Dragon Karaoke Sign Up Sheet:

  1. Longshot and Smellerbee
  2. Uncle Iroh (look forward to a rousing rendition of the Girl From Ba Sing Se, everyone!) 
  3. Sokka
  4. Sokka and Suki
  5. Katara
  6. ~~Zuko~~ Aang
  7. ~~Zuko~~ Toph
  8. ~~Zuko STOP WRITING MY NAME KATARA~~ Hakoda and Bato
  9. Zuko and Katara (never bet against me, Suki)
  10. Uncle Iroh



* * *

**Wanted: Information about the Blue Spirit and the mysterious woman who appeared with him. The Blue Spirit is to be questioned for a rash of thefts during the war.**  
  


* * *

_Crayon drawing of the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady. The Blue Spirit seems to have very long arms and swords bigger than his body, and the Painted Lady has a triangle as a dress. A note written in childlike block letters reads:_

Thank you Blue Spirit and Painted Lady. My mom was really happy to see the food you gave us. She said i should give an offering to the spirits, so I made this drawing for you!

* * *

_Attached to a bouquet of flowers there is a short note._

Thank you for the help on my special mission. Maybe you can come to the Fire Nation soon, and we can do a little painting. I’ll make sure to procure some blue paint. It's nice to be out of the palace, and equally so to spend time with you. -Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

**_The Dragon Times_ **

**Otherworldly Figures Visit Capital City to Help Slum Area**

The capital and surrounding towns have been struck by two mysterious benefactors, operating under the guise of the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady. The Painted Lady seems to have taken her name from the Fire Nation legend, and the Blue Spirit can be found in the well-known play _Love Amongst the Dragons._ The two partners have been seen moving through the slums. The Painted Lady moves within a fog that heals whoever it touches, and the Blue Spirit delivers bags of food to the households she heals. No one is sure who these two are, but the capital is abuzz with rumors. Talk of forbidden lovers and hidden identities has brought out the gossipy nature in everyone. There have even been a few to claim that they are one of the two spirits, but these claims have all been proved false by... continued on page 3

* * *

On a large wooden desk there lies a crumpled sheet of paper that holds the beginning of a speech, but then cuts off with water stained splotches in the middle, and then a line in a different handwriting. It reads _I’m Zuko, Fire Lord of the Turtleducks and I’m too busy to spar with my friend because I'm boring. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe is the best person ever and I am giving her my throne so she can show all the stuffy ministers what’s what and shove their ‘ideals’ up their asses because-_ here the writing jerks up and then off the page, like someone grabbed the writer’s hand and forced them to stop.

* * *

~~Katara darling~~

~~you are a force of nature~~

~~it’s why i love you~~

~~My little turtleduck~~

~~I want to spend everyday~~

~~in your calm presence~~

~~I hate poetry~~

~~apparently it hates me~~

~~not a big surprise~~

~~I quit this is hard~~

~~and everything I say stinks~~

~~just gonna say it~~

* * *

To Suki, Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Kyoshi Island. If this hawk is found mistakenly by anyone else, please send it on.   
  


Suki!

I am shaking as I write this so pardon my handwriting. You were right, and I know you’re going to just say I told you so but that’s fine because I am so happy!

Zuko does like me! We were in the garden last night, sparring, and I won, as usual, and I was pinning him to the ground, both arms above his head, and then he just lifted his head and kissed me! I literally froze I was so shocked. But then I realized that ZUKO was KISSING me and it was my dream come true so I kissed him back and I won’t go into detail but it was pretty steamy. Ha because fire and water- sorry I know you probably have to endure enough of this from Sokka.

How’s he doing by the way? Hawky came with a letter the other day but it looked like it had been dipped in a barrel of water and I couldn’t read a single thing on it. Tell him I’m sending a letter to him soon. And that it will include money to get a new hawk because at least 70% of the time Hawky either loses the message, ruins it, or just plain gets lost. He’s a little too old to be a message hawk now, just keep him as a pet. Okay, anyway, let me get back on track.

Zuko and I are dating now! I can’t believe it either. It’s weird to think how just a couple years ago he was tying me to trees and now we’re in a relationship. Okay, I’m going to end this here because I have to go to my meeting to fix a trade dispute and I want to send this off before I leave, because who knows how long that will take. The Northern Water Tribe is being _so_ unreasonable, but I’ll straighten them out. Expect another letter soon with more details; I have so much to tell you! I may even take a short vacation to Kyoshi Island. Who knows?

Love you!

Katara.

* * *

Uncle Iroh- 

I hate to say it, Uncle, but you were correct in your assumptions about Katara the whole time. We are now dating. Although it was NOT because of the tea you sent for me to gift her, but because of my own charming wiles. Yes, I have them. At least Katara says so. 

Sincerely, your nephew and Fire Lord, 

Zuko

* * *

**_Caldera Daily News_ **

**Has the Fire Lord lost his touch?**

In recent negotiations with the Water Tribe, the Fire Nation gave up territory that has been in our possession for a century. Whale Tail Island has been given to the Southern Water tribe as 'reparation for years of raiding.' Although it cannot be denied that the Water Tribe was wronged during the war, Whale Tail Island contains numerous Fire Nation factories. The plan the Fire Lord set up to phase the factories out after a period of ten years is misbegotten and will not work, while resulting in a huge loss of profit. Having already given up most of the Earth Kingdom colonies, there is a distinct fear of a lack of enough food and profit to trade with other nations. What does the Fire Lord plan to do during the coming winter? continued on back of page.

* * *

_note pinned to above article._

Zuko, you have to ignore them. You did what was right. That land may have been yours for the last hundred years, but it was my people's for hundreds more before that. No matter what they say, you are doing the right thing. And these rumors of a hard winter are just that- rumors. I love you. Katara. 

* * *

_The Lord Chamberlain is commanded by the Fire Lord to invite_

General Iroh

_to the marriage of Fire Lord Zuko and Katara, Diplomat of the Southern Water Tribe_

_at Coronation Plaza_

_on Saturday, June 5, 108 AG at 11:00 am_

* * *

The Fire Lord would like to issue a formal apology to Councilman Hong for the destruction of his palanquin at the royal wedding by Lady Toph Beifong, and for the statements she said regarding his nose, flat ass, hoity toity attitude that is unnecessary, and various other insults. 

* * *

The Royal Family welcomes Princess Izumi into the world.

Born 8:35 pm, August 3, 110 AG. 

Weighing 7 lbs, 3 oz, measuring 19.5 inches. 

* * *

_ A stack of letters next to a large pile of gifts.  _

Congratulations nephew! I have encased tea for the mother, and a golden engraved rattle for the baby. Please ignore the Made in Earth Kingdom, I couldn’t get them to remove it. 

Congrats Sugar Queen! And Sparky, I guess, although you didn’t really do anything besides stick your dick in her. I hope the baby isn’t ugly, I’ll be by to see her soon. I’m bringing a little metal crib for her. 

Wow! This is amazing! I cannot wait to meet Izumi. She sounds adorable and I will have to stop by on Appa soon to say hello. For now give her this blanket I had someone make from shedded Appa fur. It’s super soft! 

Congrats! We sent a baby Kyoshi warrior fan mobile. Also, there’s a whole box of baby clothing we found while we were going through Gran Gran’s things. Please, take them. Although we will want them back when Izumi has grown out of them- because she has a cousin on the way! 

_On top of the letters is a note:_

It’s so strange. I still feel like a kid, sometimes, but here we are with one ourselves. I don’t quite feel adult enough. I’m not grown up! I do have to say though- if growing up means I get to spend the rest of the future with you, bring it on. Also, you have to go through these letters because I had to stay up with Izumi last night. Love you~ Katara

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Formatting this was a living hell. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, and I'm on Tumblr at pipthemagnificentwrites.


End file.
